letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Bartoldus
Christopher "Chris" Bartoldus is an American let's player, editor, and music producer. He is most well known as the editor, co-founder, and a member of the Let's Play webseries Gamebomb. Career Gamebomb In 2013, Bartoldus created Gamebomb along with his friends Jake Mackay and Matt Whelan. The channel uploaded random and sporadic let's play episodes throughout 2014 and 2015. In 2016, the channel then grew to include two more of their friends, Joe Gemino and Tony Preldakaj, and began to upload daily. In 2017, Preldakaj and Mackay left due to outside obligations. Whelan, Bartoldus, and Gemino continue to run the channel, uploading 2-3 videos daily, along with monthly "Best Of" Compilations and livestreams. Film/Editing Bartoldus has been making short films with Mackay since early childhood, using Mackay's camcorder. He developed an interest in video editing in elementary school, using iMovie 5. Starting in 2013, Bartoldus, Mackay and their new friend, Whelan, started a channel called "FACEBOMB" and uploaded a video called "Torture for Dummies", which depicted Whelan getting captured by Bartoldus and Mackay, while they film torturing techniques on him. This would be the last video that Bartoldus edited usind iMovie, as he then began to use Adobe Premiere Pro starting with a mock-horror short film titled "Paranormal Party", and an announcement that they would be starting a let's play channel titled "Super Awesome Gamebomb Announcement!". Bartoldus then began to collaborate with Mackay and Whelan on writing two feature film scripts that were never filmed or released. In early 2014, Whelan, Bartoldus, and Mackay began developing the idea for Jersey Coast, a webseries mocking the popular reality television show "Jersey Shore" and based off of a short video Mackay had filmed years prior. Jersey Coast ''was released in early 2015, but the series only had the first episode finished. The series was abandoned after that, and Bartoldus began to focus on editing their let's play webseries called Gamebomb. In 2017, Whelan started a film group with friends from school called BoxHouse Entertainment. Bartoldus was added to the group during the production of their first few films as an editor. The group continues to produce small films for festivals. Music Production Bartoldus has had a strong musical background, growing up playing the piano and cello. He was first introduced to music production at 12 through Garageband 2008, and dowloaded his first DAW (Digital Audio Workstation), Mixcraft, when he was 14. Shortly after, he started to use FL Studio to produce electronic dance music under the alias "Grezz", as well as the soundtrack for Facebomb Productions' would be webseries titled "Jersey Coast".''Jersey Coast on YouTube: ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N16CSzKc8c8 He has released multiple singles as well as an EP. Bartoldus also produced many variations of the theme music for the Let's Play webseries [[Gamebomb|''Gamebomb]], of which he is a co-founder and member. As of late 2016, Bartoldus has not released any new music. Discography The following are a list of songs released by Bartoldus under his music alias "Grezz", including play counts from music streaming service Soundcloud, and view counts from video streaming service YouTube.''Grezz on Soundcloud: ''https://soundcloud.com/grezz-3''Grezz on YouTube: ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kifbH1q9B10 Singles Extended Plays